The Truth Hurts
by foxgirl99
Summary: Sometimes we just want to sit and cry. Others we laugh till we cry. How will Dawn react to her dad cheating on her mom?Mainly ikarishipping. Mentions of Poke, Shootsdown, Contest, Soulsilver, Oldrival, and SydneyxOC.


**This is my second story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, the books, the TV series, Apple or the songs. I only own Taylor and Tim.**

The Truth Hurts (Dawn's POV)

I was walking home from school, dragging my feet. I didn't want to go home. Last night was rough.

_-Flashback-_

"_That's fake, Johanna! You're the only woman I ever loved!" My dad's booming voice yelled from down stairs._

" _This! This is the last time Cyrus! You are never here when Dawn needs you! Instead you're with another woman! This is the, what? Ninth time? I don't know what to think of you!" from the way she spoke I could tell my mom was crying._

" _Johanna, please. I'm so-" _

"_No, Cyrus!" she yelled._

_-End flash back-_

No music could ever block them out.

Mom had found a picture of dad with another woman. Again. May Maple had tried to cheer me up, but failed miserably. Zoey Campbell had purposely lost the battle we were in to cheer me up. But nothing can cheer me up at the moment.

I turned down my road and looked up from the ground. A peaceful quiet road stretched out in front of me. A purple haired teenage boy was walking on the other side of the street.

Usually I would go over to talk to Paul Shinji but today I just don't feel like it.

I dragged myself to my front door. I took a deep breath and opened the large oak door.

Silence.

'Strange' I thought.

I walked to my bedroom to change out of my school uniform. I put on a grey mini skirt with a black long sleeved tee shirt. I dug around in my drawers to find a white vest and mid-thigh grey socks.

My phone beeped. I walked over to it.

'Wats wrong? dad and mom fite? asked paul out but declined? cal me 2nite

MAY '

I texted her back

'Nothin the matter. y would u think i asked paul out?

DAWN'

I sat my phone down and walked to my parents' bedroom.

I heard my mom crying softly before I saw her.

"Mom! What happened?" I kneeled beside her.

"Your, your dad left us. He came in and said he was going to a-ap-p-partment. He said the truth hurts and it took him all this time to figure that out. To figure out he didn't love us." she stampeded.

"Why?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know sweetheart. I just don't know" she said standing up. "But I did call Reggie. He and Paul will be coming over to help us though this"

I stared at her. Reggie Shinji and mom were good friends in high school. Paul Shinji is Reggie's little brother but Reggie takes care of him because their parents died a few years ago. My Keldeo, Miloetta and Gothitelle walked into the room.

I had traveled the Unova region on my own. I came back a few months ago. I came back to my parents fighting. Someone would send my mom a picture. On that picture was my dad with another woman. From what I've heard was that it was a different woman every time.

How I know this? I found one before my mom did. It was from anonymous. I took it inside and opened the package. It was a picture of my dad with another woman.

The woman had red hair that stuck out. She had red eyes and an evil smile. She looked directly at the camera as if she knew that she was in a picture.

I never gave my mom that picture. Or the others I have found.

"Dawn?" My mom's voice brought me back from my thoughts.

I looked up at her.

"Yes?"

"Nothing. Do you have homework to do?" she asked like she would when I was young.

"Not tonight, but I have to call May." And with that I stood up and walked down stairs to the living area.

I picked up the phone to call May when the doorbell rang. I quickly called May and ran to my room. I knew it was Paul and Reggie.

Max picked up the line instead of May.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Max. It's Dawn. Can I talk to May?" I asked.

I could hear Max yell to May "May! Get the phone! It's for you!"

May took the phone from Max.

"Hey, Girl! What's wrong?"

"It was nothing" I lied.

" I know something was the matter. Did you ask Paul out but he said no? I mean you didn't speak one word to the guy at all today. Or did you lose that necklace of yours? The one with the crystal Mesprit? Did Gary move to your street? Did Keldeo run away? Did-"

"May! Shut-up and I'll tell you.

1: Mom and dad had another fight.

2: Dad left mom and me.

3: Mom called Reggie, Paul's older brother, and now they're staying here till who knows when" I said

"Oh. Well now you have plenty of time to ask Paul out" May giggled.

"What! Why would I ask Paul out! And were do you keep getting that idea!" I yelled into the phone.

"Remember at a sleepover you said you liked Paul" She said calmly.

"Well that was ages ago! Just because I said I liked Paul then doesn't mean I still like him!" I was getting furious. But not just at May. The truth is I do still like Paul.

I turned around to see Reggie, Paul and mom standing at my door.

"Oh great. I'll call you back later May. Bye" I hung up before she had a chance to say bye.

"So….. how much did you guys hear" I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Enough" Reggie said smiling.

"Oh" I was so embarrassed.

That's when my phone rang.

"If you guys don't mind, please get out of my room" I smiled

I picked up my phone as they closed my door.

"Hello?"

"Dawn! It's May! What happened? Spill, girl!" May yelled into my ear.

"Reggie, Paul and mom were eavesdropping on our conversation." I muttered quietly.

"Oh. Wait! Does that mean you still like Paul?" May smirked.

"If I say yes then would you never talk about it again?"

"Maybe" She drifted off.

"Fine, then. Yes I still like him" I was satisfied.

"Like who?" May pretended to be dumb.

"OMG, May! Who know who!" I had lost my satisfaction.

"Just say it and mean it!" May said.

"Fine! I still like Paul! Satisfied?"

"Yep. So how's this weekend?" May asked, completely off the topic.

"Sorry, but I can't . I have to help Reggie and Paul move in. Gothitelle isn't going to be happy. You know how-" I was cut off by a yell of pain.

"Gothitelle just attacked someone. I have to go down to calm her down. Talk to you later." I mumbled.

"Bye Girl!" May hung up.

I ended the call and walked down stairs. Gothitelle was attacking Reggie.

"Gothitelle! Step away from Reggie" I ordered.

Bad move. The next thing I knew I was hit by a shadow ball. I stood up and tried again.

"Gothitelle! Outside! Now!" I yelled.

This time Gothitelle obeyed. I walked outside with her.

"Gothitelle, Reggie and Paul are our guests." I said gently.

"Sorry Dawn" She said using telepathy "but I heard you get mad them. I didn't know."

"Oh, Gothitelle that was May!" I said shocked "Come on. Let's go in and you apologize. Okay?"

She nodded. We walked back in.

"I'm sorry Reggie for attacking you." Gothitelle said.

"Apology ex- Wait! You talk!" Reggie looked like he would faint. Paul even looked surprised.

"Telepathy" I stated.

"Well, it's getting late. Let's go to bed. Paul, your room is down the hall from Dawn's. She'll show you. Reggie, your room is crossed from Paul's." mom said.

"Are there any more Pokemon that will attack me?" Reggie looked terrified.

"Well, only Gothitelle attacks people. Keldeo will come to your room later. You'll see Miloetta in the morning. Eevee, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Glaceon and Leafeon all stay in my room. Empoleon, Mamoswine, Typhlosion, Zebstrika, Lilligant, Pachirisu, and Emolga are outside and need to be brought in. Swanna is at the Pokemon Center. Lopunny and Ambipom are with Zoey to be raised because her parents own a Pokemon Day-Care Center. And Zorua is probably hiding somewhere waiting to scare you. Typical Zorua." I said shrugging.

"Oh" He said looking around.

"If you're looking for Zorua then you're not looking in the right place. She's most likely in your room. But I have to go get the Pokemon that are out side." I said walking off.

When I was outside, I called for my Pokemon. All of them came running up to me. They looked scared. I pushed that thought aside and thought to myself that that was just my imagination.

I locked the back door and herded my Pokemon to the living area. I called to Reggie and Paul.

We walked up the stairs and I showed them to their rooms. Reggie won't go into his so I had to go in before him to get Zorua out. Sure enough, Zorua leapt out and tackled me.

"Zorua! Get off!" I shirked.

"Sorry Dawn!" Zorua said using telepathy. Gothitelle and Zorua are the only Pokemon I have that use telepathy.

"Okay, Zorua. Come on. Let's leave Reggie in peace. For tonight anyway." I smirked.

Reggie gulped.

"Yay!" Zorua cried cheerful. She loved causing mischief. And playing tricks on guests is her favorite.

Zorua climbed onto my head and started to play with my purple highlight.

"Paul, your room is right here. I'll see you in the morning" I said and walked back down the hall.

I opened my room's door and fell onto my bed. I let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Zorua asked.

"Well, Long story short, everything." I sighed.

"Tell" Zorua looked ready for a good story.

I sigh again and got up, tripped over Jolteon, got thunder shocked by him, fell face first onto the ground, pushed myself back up, and walked (careful not to trip on anymore Pokemon) to my closet. I opened the closet doors and pulled out a old tattered box.

I opened the box and pulled out a picture. _The _picture.

"Look at this." I said as I flung the picture on my bed, followed by me.

"It's Cyrus, your dad. And another girl." Zorua studied the picture.

"Someone was sending those to my mom. Anonymous. That was the first one I found. Here. It's another one." I showed her another.

It still had my dad. The woman looked older by a few years than the other one. She had long blonde hair and wore an all black dress. She reminded me of a Umbreon. She was taller and slimmer than the other woman. Her smile was carefree as she laughed at something my dad said. My dad was also smiling.

"How many more do you have?" Zorua asked still looking at the new picture.

"Lots. And these are just the ones my mom didn't find. I tried to get them first but most of the time I failed. These ones I found when I came back to school. But it had been going on before I came home from Unova. I don't know how long exactly. But I have a good guess. Most likely about seven months. My dad came home about eight months ago. I came home five months ago. And the-" I was cut off by my phone beeping.

I walked to get my phone off my vanity. The touch screen seem to be screaming May! May! May! As it flashed her name.

I picked it up.

'So? wat did gothitelle do this time? who did she attack? reggie or paul?

MAY '

I texted back.

'reggie. she was in big trouble. but she said sorry. thankfuly. rainin here u?

DAWN'

Just as I sat my phone back down it thundered. Loud.

All my Eevee evolutions jumped onto my king bed. Luckily there was enough space on my bed. All the bedrooms have king beds.

My headboard was metal and had a picture bent into it. The picture was of a field of tall grass with Pokemon running around in it.

My bedspread was a turquoise, pink and purple quilt. My mom made it out of scrap material and old clothes. My bed was covered in stuffed Pokemon and pillows that were also made from scrap material.

I had a large bay window that's cushion had the same color scheme. Thin white curtains hung at either side.

I had a white desk pushed into the corner with a large Apple computer on it. All my schoolwork was piled neatly next to the computer.

Next to the desk I had a bookshelf loaded with novels ranging from The Twilight Saga to The Warrior Series.

My closet dresser doors were next to the bookshelf. Next to them was my neat and tidy walk-in closet.

I had a vanity with all my necessities like perfume, make-up, etc.

On a table were large speakers with a iPhone connecter.

My wood floors were covered in rugs that were turquoise, pink and purple. The walls were cream with splatters of turquoise, pink and purple.

I had a small chandelier in the middle of my roof.

This is my safe place.

"Dawn? I know who this woman is" Zorua said pointing at the picture with the blonde woman.

"Who?" I asked.

"Cynthia Clearwater, I think…" Zorua trailed off.

"You think so?" I look at the picture. It did look like her.

My phone beeped.

'Poor reggie. how r they settling in?

MAY '

'Good, i think

DAWN'

I stood up from my bed and walked to my closet. In there I put my PJs on. They consisted of a white tank- top that said: I'M NOT LISINING, YOU KEEP TALKING. HOW WEIRD IS THAT? And grey sweatpants.

I slipped in bed and drifted off to sleep.

*( )*

In the morning. Sat up and looked to my full-length mirror and screamed. My hair stuck out every which-way.

I jumped out of bed and grabbed my brush. I pulled at the tangles. It took twenty minutes to, but I got my hair ready.

I walked into the closet and pick out my outfit for today (Saturday, NO SCHOOL! YAY!) which was a black mini skirt, a long sleeved grey tee shirt, a pink vest, knee high white socks, black high top tennis shoes and a pink barrette.

All my Pokemon that were in my room last night had already got up and went down stairs, so I did the same. Mom and Reggie were in the kitchen. All the Pokemon were outside with Paul.

I walked up to the counter and leaned on it while crossing my arms.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Hash browns, eggs and toast. How do you like your eggs?" Reggie looked up from cooking.

"Fried over easy" my mom and me said at the same time.

"So I heard that tomorrow's your birthday. Am I right?" Reggie ask me.

"Yes. Fifteenth birthday." I said.

My mom walked over to me and squeezed me. Hard.

"I can't believe my little Dawny is growing up so fast. I-"

"Mom! Get off me! I'm suffocating!" I cut her off.

"Sorry" She let go and I caught my breath, breathing dramatically.

"Can you call Paul in. Breakfast is ready." Reggie said.

I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Paul! Breakfast!" I yelled.

Paul walked slowly to the door.

"Gee, take your time" I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"Humph" was his reply.

We sat down at the large oak table. Breakfast was already sat at the table.

"This looks really good, Reggie! Thanks!" I exclaimed.

After breakfast I walked up to my room and put my iPhone on the speakers and put on the song 'Party At a Rich Dude's House' by Ke$ha, full blast.

I started to dance like every other weekend morning. I didn't hear my door open. When the song was over I heard clapping. I turned to see Paul leaning on my open door.

"When did you get in here!" I panicked.

"Second chorus." He said it like it was normal to watch girls dancing in their rooms.

'Take It Off' by Ke$ha blasted my stereo.

"If you don't mind…" I started

"I heard you yesterday. When you were on the phone the second time with May." he said.

"Oh…" I looked down to the ground.

"Is it true?" he asked.

"Dawn! Paul! Come on! We're going to Paul and Reggie's to get some stuff!" my mom from down stairs.

I pushed past Paul. Or at lest tried. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him. Before I knew what was I felt a gentle kiss on my lips. My eyes went wide.

He broke away.

"Come on, Troublesome." he said walking out of my room.

I walked over to my stereo and turned it off and grabbed my phone. I shut the door after me and went down the stairs. I called for Gothitelle and she came running.

We walked out and my phone started to play 'Alice' by Avril Lavigne. I answered it as Gothitelle, Paul and me hopped in the back seat of Reggie's van.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Dawn!" I recognized the deep voice as dad's.

"Dad?" I asked weakly. The whole van went quiet.

"Sweetie let my explain. I-"

"No! You left mom and me because you didn't love us! I know what you did! I have proof! A picture of you and Cynthia Clearwater! And one of you and a red haired woman! And countless others!" and with that I hung up.

If it was possible you would see smoke coming out of my head.

"That awful man!" Gothitelle said crossing her arms.

Paul grabbed my phone.

"What's your passcode?" he asked.

"LOVE or 5683" I said.

He typed it in and did something and passed it back to me.

"What did you do?" I asked looking at my contacts.

"I added myself and blocked your dad" he said crossing his arms. He looked like Gothitelle who sat on the right of me.

"Oh" I said and turned off my phone. Then 'Alice' started to play again.

"Hello?"

"Hey Girl!" the other end blasted loud enough for the rest of the van to hear.

"Great May, now I'm deaf. What is it?" I said.

"Major party planed?" she asked.

"Yep! Starts 7 o'clock. Ends 10 o'clock. You game?" I said smiling.

"Totally! Who else?"

"Misty, Ash, Drew, Leaf, Gary,-"

"You invited that prev.?" May boomed.

"Only because Leaf insisted. You know her."

"Continue" May said.

"Yes your majesty" I said sarcastically "Zoey, Kenny, Lyra, Silver, Sydney, Tim, and then Paul will be there because you know why. Sorry I have to go. We're at Paul and Reggie's house. See you next weekend! Bye Girl!"

"Bye Girl!" and with that she hung up.

Paul's house was smaller than my three-story house. It was one-story, but had a huge back yard. We walked into the house. Reggie pulled out a key chain. On it were several keys.

One was a small skeleton key.

Another was newer and blue.

The next one was a locker key.

The second to last was a typical looking key.

The last key was a car key.

There was a Swalot phone-charm hanging on it.

Reggie put the typical looking key in the lock to the door. He opened the door and we walked in. Everything was already packed up in boxes. We started to carry them out to the van.

At about noon I heard a knock at the door. So I went to go get it. Gothitelle had already opened the door. A girl stood at the doorway.

She had short pink hair and wore a blue and black tight fitting tank top that was tucked into a pair of white and pink sweatpants. She had a what bandage-like thing on her nose.

"May I help you?" Gothitelle asked her.

She just looked at Gothitelle.

"Gothitelle, go back and help the others. Thanks" I said looking at the girl.

" Hi, I'm Maylene. I'm looking for Reggie. You are?" Maylene asked.

"I'm Dawn Rowan. I'm helping Reggie and Paul move to our house." I said smiling. "Reggie is at the back of the house. You are welcome to go back there."

"Thank you" she said stepping in.

We walked to the back of the house to were Reggie, Paul and mom were setting eating lunch. Reggie looked up and grinned from ear to ear.

"Maylene!" he said jumping up and hugging her.

I walked over to were Paul was sitting.

"So those two are together? They look like a good couple" I said sitting down next to him.

"Johanna, this is Maylene, my girlfriend." Reggie said letting go of Maylene. She blushed slightly and looked to the garden.

"Hello, Maylene. As you just heard my name is Johanna. And you have already met my daughter, Dawn. Correct?" my mom said standing up.

Maylene nodded.

"Will you help us move some of my belongings to the van?" Reggie asked Maylene.

"Sure! Why not?" she said smiling.

*( )*

"Bye Maylene." Reggie lightly kissed his girlfriend. "Johanna said you can come bye and visit us if you like."

It was obvious Reggie was sad to leave Maylene. Paul, mom, Gothitelle and me were already in the van with Paul and Reggie's stuff. Reggie stepped into the van and waved to Maylene.

When we were home I had Empoleon, Gothitelle, Miloetta, Magmortar, and Elective come out and help us. We soon got Reggie and Paul's things into the house.

We had dinner, which was salad and baked potatoes. We all walked up the twisted staircase and to your rooms. I slipped into my closet to change into my PJs. My PJs tonight were a set. The top was teal with black sleeves and had a drawing of an old record player. The bottoms were black with a teal band around the top.

I snuggled down in bed with my Eevee evolutions and Zorua and drifted off to sleep.

*( )*

I woke up in the morning really tired as if I hadn't slept at all last night. But I know I had.

I stepped out of bed carefully so I won't wake my Pokemon and stumbled to my closet.

I put on a pair of pale blue jeans that had dark navy blue explosions on them and a midnight blue tank top that had lace at the back. I slipped on a long sleeved white shirt underneath the tank top. I put on a pair of black Doc. Martians.

I stepped out of the closet and walked to my vanity. I brushed out my hair and put on a little bit of make-up. Today was my fifteenth birthday.

I smiled at my reflection in the mirror on my vanity. I quietly walked out of my room with my Pokemon close behind. I stepped over to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and did all my morning bathroom routines.

I walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Everything was quiet. It felt like de jai vu as I walked carefully to the kitchen. It was dark in the kitchen. The curtains had been drawn shut and the lights were off.

I flipped the switch. Nothing. I was expecting Reggie and mom to jump out. I walked over to the windows and opened the curtains. Nothing was outside. I let the Pokemon out side and wandered out to the living area. I turned on TV and watched NCIS.

Abby was trapped in a robotic car and was suffocating on a poisonous gas that killed the lady that created the robotic car. It was getting stressful because McGee had headphones on and couldn't hear Abby. But then Gibbs came down the elevator and saved Abby.

I didn't hear Reggie, Paul and mom walk in the door. They snuck off to the kitchen before I could see them.

After the episode of NCIS I changed the channel to Mythbusters. Paul came in silently and put his hands on my shoulder. I screamed and fell off the couch.

I looked up from the ground to see Paul smirking above me.

"What was that for!" I cried.

"I did it because you're fun to scare." He smirked.

I stuck my tongue out at Paul and got off the floor. I followed him to the kitchen were breakfast was waiting. I sat down.

"French toast! OMG! Thanks so much, guys!" I started to eat my breakfast.

When we were done Reggie pulled me out to the living area. Mom shoved a box into my hands. It was decorated in silver wrapping paper with a large white bow on top.

I carefully took the bow off wanting to save it but Eevee and my Eevee evolutions had other ideas. They took the bow and ran off with it.

I shrugged and took off the wrapping paper. Now a velvet box was in my hands. I opened it and gasped. Inside was a necklace with a pink diamond heart. I put the delicate necklace on.

Then it started raining.

"I need to get the Pokemon in!" I said jumping up and running to the back door. I called the Pokemon and they all came immediately came sprinting over, soaking wet.

Mom and Reggie brought in towels and we dried them off. We returned to the living area and mom pushed another box towards me. It was large and spotted. The bow was teal and the wrapping paper was pink with navy spots.

I opened it to find a Pokemon egg. It was cream with blue and red triangles and squares on it. I squealed. The last present was small. It was all black.

I opened it. There was a camera laying in the box. It was Zebstrika striped. It was amazing.

I smiled

"Thank you so much! I can't wait till the egg hatches or we go on vacation again so I use my new camera! And I love the necklace!" I hugged everyone.

"Come on, Troublesome." Paul said dragging me to the front door.

"It's pouring outside!" I exclaimed.

"We're not taking you to an outdoor place. It's all inside." Mom said as she followed Paul and me.

"Zorua! Come on!" I yelled and Zorua came bonding around the corner.

Reggie, mom and Paul grabbed umbrellas. Paul shared his with Zorua and me. Zorua was on my head playing with my purple highlight. Her favorite spot was on my head.

We walked over to mom's car (a yellow jeep wrangler)

and jumped in. We drove for about thirty minutes until we finally reached where we were going, which was the aquarium. I hadn't been here since I was seven. That was when dad left for work. Mom never had time to bring me down here.

Then I left for my Pokemon journey. I only came back five months ago.

I was so happy.

We walked to the front desk and bought four tickets and a pass for Zorua. The tanks glowed in the darkness. Then 'Alice' blasted from my phone.

"Great" I muttered as I picked it up.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEE-DEE!" the other end boomed louder than my dad when he was P. at the world.

"Barry! Don't call me Dee-Dee!" I whispered/yelled.

"Well I just waited to tell you happy birthday. No need to get mad at me." Barry said sheepishly.

"Well calling me Dee-Dee is what makes me mad Barry!" I said.

"Whatever you say, _Dee-Dee._" He was just trying to get me mad.

"I have better things to go than argue with you. Good Bye" I hung up.

"Who was that, 'Dee-Dee'" Reggie said smiling.

"DON'T CALL ME DEE-DEE!" I boomed.

"Sorry, who was that?" Reggie asked again.

"An old friend named Barry. He lived in Twinleaf Town before I left." I said watching the Seels and Dewgongs.

"Hey. Where's Zorua?" I said looking around. She wasn't on my head like she usually is.

"Zorua? ZORUA! WHERE ARE YOU!" I screamed. I started to panic.

Then I heard the famous motto said by none other than the idiots themselves. And no I'm not talking about Ash. Jessie, James and Meowth.

I looked over to where they stood. Zorua was in a cage that Meowth was holding.

"Give Zorua back you nimbrods!" I yelled pulling Keldeo's pokeball out. "Go Keldeo. Spotlight!"

"Keldeo!" she screeched.

"Torterra." Paul said tossing a pokeball.

"Swalot! Come out and help!" Reggie yelled.

"Umbreon. Your time to shine" mom said adding a spin.

"You know blue haired twerp calling someone a nimbrod is very mean." James said.

"THAT'S IT! YOU GOT ME IN A VERY _VERY _BAD MOOD! JUST GIVE ZORUA BACK AND I MIGHT NOT DO ANY THING TO YOU" I yelled all my anger relishing.

"F-fine y-you're s-s-scaring me." Meowth relished Zorua.

"Now Keldeo! Use Water Gun!" I commanded my Pokemon.

Keldeo shoot a powerful stream of water out at Team Rocket.

"We're blasting off again!" they yelled.

Later when we were going to the Milotic Show I saw a girl. She was standing in the middle of the path. She had long aqua colored hair that reached her hip. She wore a mid-thigh dress. It was colored plum. It was strapless and puffed out a little bit when it reached her hips.

She had white knee length boots. Her eyes were what scared me. They were pale. Almost all white with a black dot in the middle.

She smiled then ran off. I wanted to go after her but something told me no. I shrugged it off thinking it was just my imagination.

*( )*

"Come on Dawn! We have something for you!" Reggie pulled me along as we stepped out of mom's car.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I said trying to get my hand out of Reggie's grip. He let go when he figured out I was struggling to get him to let go.

I followed them into the kitchen. On the counter was a cake. Like the ones the show Ace of Cakes makes.

It was turquoise with pink spots and purple stripes. Duff was standing with the camera crew behind the counter. I squealed and jumped for joy. I had always wanted a cake like that.

"OMG! Thanks so much!" I cried.

The crew soon left and I took some pictures. 'Alice' played gently on my phone.

"Hello?" I asked still happy.

"Hey Girl! Happy Birthday" the voice laughed.

It wasn't May, but it was her number.

"Who is this?"

" Taylor! Duh!"

"OMG! Taylor!" I pictured the smiley girl with her shoulder length pure white hair and her sunny yellow eyes. "How long are you in town! Please say another week!"

"Two more weeks. May told me all about your party! Count me in! I gotta go! Later!"

I turned off the phone and smiled.

*( )*

The week went by really fast. I had got a lot of new songs to play at the party. Mom, Reggie and me have been planning, organizing, cooking, and much more. Him and mom were going to spend the night at Maylene's.

Friday night. People should be coming now. I made sure we removed all alcohol from the house. The theme was masquerade. May had come early to help me get Paul out till the party started.

May had a knee length cocktail dress that was red/orange and cream-colored collar. She had a tail that was cream also. May had Flareon ears hidden in her hair. Her mask completed the outfit.

I had a teal colored knee length dress with a long tail flowing behind me. Vaporeon ears were placed delicately on my head.

The doorbell rang. I walked over to face a Jolteon. Well not really. It was Leaf. She had a long yellow dress on and Jolteon ears in her hair. A yellow mask hid her face.

An Arcanine stood behind her. At lest just the mask of one anyway. Gary had on an orange tee and jeans.

"Come in" I said smiling. Just as I was about to shut the door I heard someone yell.

"Hey! Wait!"

Misty dressed as a Glaceon with a knee length sky blue dress, Glaceon ears and a sky blue mask came running across the yard. Ash followed her. He wore a yellow t-shirt and black pants. He had Pikachu ears on his head and a yellow mask.

They came in the house with a tired looking Drew behind them.

He wore a green long sleeved shirt with green pants. He had a fake red rose sewn on one sleeve and a blue rose on the other. A green mask hid his face but his green hair gave it away.

Taylor walked up from behind him. She had on a long light purple dress on with a tail that flowed from behind her. Her mask was light purple with a red gemstone on it. Espeon ears finished her look.

I hugged my old friend. She moved when I was six to Kanto. She was my best friend forever.

We relished each other and I welcomed Zoey and Kenny. Zoey had a short mid-thigh black dress on. It had yellow circles around the edge. A black tail with a yellow ring on it stuck out behind her. Umbreon ears stuck strait up from her head. A black mask was placed on her face.

Kenny had a light and dark blue mask on with two yellow stripes down the side. He wore a light blue tee with dark blue on the sides and back and two rows of two white circles down the front. He wore jeans also. He was a Prinplup.

Lyra and Silver followed them.

A knee length cream dress covered Lyra's body. It had light green trim. A cream mask covered her face. A leaf-like tail curled outwards. Leafeon ears came out of her head.

Silver had on a cream colored top on that was blue on the back. Small fake flames collared around his face. His mask was blue on the top half and cream colored on the bottom half. He had blue pant on.

I closed the door. Only Sydney and Tim weren't here yet.

I walked up stairs to Paul's room and opened the door.

Paul was in a yellow tee with a black lightning bolt on it and black stripes coming around from the back. His normal black pants were on and a yellow mask hid his face. The small yellow light socket thingies were on his head.

"You actually put them in!" I said gesturing to the light socket thingies.

"Humph. I still don't know why you and brunette locked me in here." Paul said walking out the door.

"Her name is May. And we didn't lock you in there you could have gotten out if you wanted." I said trying to defend May and me.

As I walked down stairs behind Paul I heard a faint knock at the door. It was only just heard over the music having 'Take it off' by Ke$ha blasting in the background.

I pushed though my friends to get to the door.

Sydney and Tim were waiting on the other side of the door.

Sydney wore a brown puffy dress and a puffy cream tail. A brown mask was the mask she chose. She had Eevee ears pointing to the sky coming out of her head. Her long brown hair was in her usual fashion, a high ponytail with little bits hanging down by her face.

Tim's shaggy, red hair fell over his orange mask. He wore an orange tee and orange pants (AN: Strangely enough) and had orange and blue wings.

*( )*

I woke up in the morning not felling to good. I remember seeing, or at lest _thinking_, I saw someone spike the punch. Typical. Zorua was lying across my head and won't move. Miloetta was sitting at my opened window and singing out.

I smiled and relaxed. I haven't heard Miloetta sing in a long time. Not since I got back. I heard a soft knocking at my open door.

I rolled Zorua gently off my head and sat up in bed. Mom was standing there with her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. Ah… the wonders of Miloetta's singing. She opened her eyes and gestured for me to get up.

I nodded and quietly got up. Reggie appeared at my door along with Paul. They all listened to Miloetta. Miloetta was an amazing singer after all she is the songbird Pokemon.

I walked into my closet and put on a pair of black leggings and a mid-thigh tee. The tee was white with a black picture of a girl with a mask on her head. Leaves grew around the girl and enclosed her from the world.

I brush out my hair and put it up in a low ponytail. I found my black flats and stepped out of the closet. Miloetta had started to sing really quietly and sadly. She finished the song with a long sad note. Mom and Reggie started to clap softly.

Miloetta turned and smiled. She loved it when people clapped for her. She jumped down from the window and curtsied.

Zorua used illusion and turned into her and curtsied with Miloetta.

It was times like this that I, we needed. Sometimes the truth hurts other times all we want is the truth. All I know is we need to smile, to laugh, to cry and to be heart-broken. It's all part of life.

**So that was The Truth Hurts, my second story. I hoped you enjoyed it. I had fun writing it. Stay tuned for more stories. And maybe while you're doing that listen to the wind and rain and think about what you can do to make someone smile. Please read and review. Foxgirl99, over and out! **


End file.
